gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Now You See It/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels 1974-1975 SPIEL: "Every answer, to every question, is right here, before your eyes. And... NOW... YOU... SEE... IT... NOW YOU SEE IT! And the star of our show, now you see him, Jack Narz!" 1985 PILOT SPIEL: "Hidden in this jumble of letters, is the name of Madonna's new husband. Can you find it? Now you see it! That's how we play... NOW... YOU... SEE... IT... NOW YOU SEE IT! And here's the host of our show, now you see him, Jack Clark!" 1989 SPIEL: "Hidden in this jumble of letters, is the name of (insert clue). Can you find it? Now you see it! That's how we play... NOW... YOU... SEE... IT... NOW YOU SEE IT! And here's the host of our show, Chuck Henry!" Host Intros "Here we go, Johnny! Hello and welcome to Now You See It, a game where the answers are right in front of your eyes." - Jack Narz's First Intro "Here we go, Johnny! Hello and welcome to Now You See It, the game that shows you the answers. The fun is finding those answers." - Jack Narz's Second Intro "Hello and welcome to Now You See It, a game where the answers are right in front of your eyes, if you can find them." - Chuck Henry The Game "Now, here's what happens. In a moment, the two outside players will swing around with their backs to the board. Then, I'm gonna pose questions to the two in the middle who are facing the front. You'll search for the answer on the board and signal the instant you can identify the line in which the correct answer appears. If you are correct, then your partner will swing around and have just three seconds to locate the position and give me the answer. Now, you score according to the position of the answer on the board. And, when you hear this sound... (insert ding-a-lings) ...that means it's halftime, then, you'll change positions for the rest of the game. Are you ready to go? Outside players, swing around, please. And, let's light up the board. Here is your first question." - Jack Narz explaining the Elimination Game rules in earlier shows "Let's bring on the board, here she comes! (upbeat music playing & board turning over) Now, you see it... (music ending & the board blacking out) and now, you don't." - Jack Narz at the start of a round "Now, you see it... 1... 2... 3... and now, you don't." - Jack Narz "Let's light up the board!" - Jack Narz "Let's take a look at the board! Now you see it! Audience, you will continue to see the board, and players, the board has disappeared. But you will see it again after I read each question. Each answer starts at 100 points, but we deduct 15 points for every second it takes you to find the answer." - Chuck Henry explaining the rules at the start the qualifying round "(insert point value) left on the clock, and that goes on to your score. The first player to reach 1000 points wins the game and goes on to face our returning champion." - Chuck Henry "Line (insert number), Position (insert number & answer)." - How the contestants find & identify the answer in 1974; In 1989 it's just the line number & answer "Letter, letter, letter." - Jack Narz revealing letters in the 1974 qualifying round (formally called the semi-finals) Solo Game "The Solo Game is played against the clock. You have a total of 60 seconds to find 10 answers. The instant you find an answer, circle it with the electronic pen and call it out, but please circle it so we can see it on the screen. If you can get all 10 answers, you'll win (insert jackpot amount), if you don't go all the way, you'll win $100 for each answer you get along the way. Now, if you want to pass a clue and come back to it, just simply say "pass". The clock will start after your first clue. Are you ready? Let's light up the board, and here's your first clue." - Jack Narz explaining the Solo Game rules in earlier shows "For (insert jackpot amount/grand total), let's light up the board. The clock will start after your first clue and here it is." "I'll ask you ten questions, you'll have 60 seconds to find as many answers as you can. I'll pay you $100 for every answer you find, if you find all ten, you'll win (insert jackpot amount). Now, as soon as you find an answer, circle it with the electronic pencil, and call it out nice and loud. You can pass if you get stuck, and we'll come back to it if there's more time." - Chuck Henry explaining the Solo Game rules Taglines "Until next time, this is Jack Narz saying so long for Now You See It. (Goodbye all!)" - Jack Narz Announcer Sayings (board turning from the Solo Game board to the neon logo to the main game board, 1974 only) "This is (announcer) speaking for Now You See It... *(while blacking out the other letters to reveal the company) A Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production! (Stay tuned for Love of Life, next over most of these CBS stations.)" (1974-1975) *A Mark Goodson Television Production!" (1985 Pilot/1989) Category:Now You See It Category:Quotes & Catchphrases